Sinful Affection
by Krystal-Moon16
Summary: Love is a wonderful thing. But when you fall in love with your own brother things not as easy as it sounds when you fall in love. Just like these two step brothers that was brought together and have to deal with the love they have for each other. YAOI.


Sinful Affection  
by Krystal-moon16

First sin: Where it all begins

Author's note: I had decided to write another story because for an unknown reason, I suddenly have this idea and unable to take this idea off my minds. I'll be haunted by this idea if didn't started on writing it.  
Zacn and Cloud are brothers in this story, but it's not incest since they're not related by blood. Still, this is YAOI, so those who unable to read this kind of story I suggested that you walk away from this story. Anyway, enjoy the story :)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 and all of the characters are belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

Zack and Cloud are brothers. Though they are not related by blood, they care and love each other a lot. Zack was eight when he first met with four years old Cloud when Cloud's mother took him to Zack's house to met with Zack's father. Zack's father whom his wife already passed away and Cloud's mother whom her husband left had fallen in love with each other. Zack was told by his father that soon he will have a new mother and a new little brother. Zack of course was thrilled by the idea of having a little brother. He always wanted to have one.

When Zack first saw Cloud, he cannot hide his excitement that his little brother was actually very cute and adorable. Cloud looks very tiny being so shy and kept on hiding behind his mother when he was introduced to Zack and his father, and Zack took the initiative to pull the little boy into a bear hug. Gladly, Cloud didn't pulls away or run away from him.

It didn't take very long for Zack and Cloud being closed. Cloud sometimes still felt shy, but Zack was always there by his side just to let him knew that everything's okay and Zack always there for Cloud whenever the boy was bullied by some kids.

Four years had passed when their parents going to a far away city because of their work. Zack would always takes care of Cloud as always, he would be the one preparing breakfast for both of them, going to school together and going home together just to make sure that no one would dare tried something weird to his precious little brother.

Then five months later, someone knocked on their door's house and both of them opened it to reveal a man from SOLDIER who Zack noticed was a friend of his dad stood in front of their house to give them shocking information.

Their parents had passed away during the attack of the war between Shinra's troops and Wutai's.

Zack refused to believe that, he kept on telling the man was telling them lies. The man didn't answer and judged from the looks on the man's face, Zack knew that it was no lie. Their parents had really gone.

When he noticed that Cloud was crying and the suddenly ran off inside, Zack ran after him to found Cloud was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees in their bedroom. Zack was no least hurt just as much as Cloud did with this information, but Cloud was too young for this incident.

"Cloud…" Zack kneel down in front of his little brother, putting both his hand on each side of Cloud's shoulder who kept on crying and refused to look at him. For the first time in his life, Zack felt how his heart ached so much to saw his little brother crying like this.

"Don't worry Cloud." Zack forced a smile come to his lips though the tears in his eyes threatening to fall. "You still have me, and I'll promise I'll take care of you from now on." He spoke ever so gently as he carefully grab Cloud's chin and pulled them up so their eyes met.

Cloud stares back at him with eyes full of tears, nose and eyes red and with a hoarse voice, he voiced, "…You won't leave me?"

Zack smiled, feeling relief for a little that Cloud was responding to him at least, "Yes, I promise."

With words of promise, Cloud had thrown himself to Zack, holding him very tightly as he cried himself out. Zack returned those tight embraced as he silently cried into Cloud's hair, telling himself that he will never broke that promised he made with Cloud.

Even after eight years had passed, Zack kept on holding his promised. They both now live in a small apartment with one bedroom, so they have no choice to share it together. Zack was now a SOLDIER, a second-class SOLDIER to be exact while Cloud who's only sixteen years old still going to school with the payment Zack got. Being a second-class SOLDIER Zack didn't earn that much payment, but the payment he got for now was more than just enough to pay the rent for their apartment and for Cloud's school fee.

Even if Zack didn't always come home every day, his relationship with Cloud was as tight as ever. Cloud admires Zack so much that he had decided to join SOLDIER as well when he graduated and Zack admires that determination Cloud had, whatever it is the decision Cloud had, Zack would always supported on his brother.

They both live together and they both were happy now, until one night, the night where it changed everything between them.

* * *

"I'm home…" Zack mumbled tiredly as he took off his boots and walked inside the apartment. He frowns when he receives no sweet answer from Cloud. It was odd for him, because he knew that there is no way Cloud would dare to leave the apartment at this late night. He had told Cloud never leave outside at night alone, and he knew that Cloud would always obey him.

When he heard the sounds of the shower coming from the bathroom as he took off his gloves, that's when Zack noticed Cloud was there and was probably just taking a late night shower. So he just settled down on the living room to wait for his brother to come out.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Zack noticed that he had fallen asleep during that time, so when he sat up and noticed that the shower in the bathroom was still turned on where strange noises sounded like moans Zack recognize belong to Cloud came from there, that's when he began to panic as the only thought ran down his mind that time was Cloud being in pain.

So when he carefully slid open the bathroom door just to make sure whether Cloud was really right or not, Zack's eyes widen in surprised to see what he saw.

Never once he thought that there would be the time he was greeted with the sight of Cloud jerking off inside the bathroom.

The blonde seems doesn't notice his appearance as Cloud's eyes remain closed with his hand continue on moving along those harden shaft, rubbing the tip faster as this time a louder moan slipped out those pretty lips of Cloud.

Zack knew that he should've walked away and leave his brother alone, but he was unable to look away from this erotic sight in front of him. The way Cloud's moans, the way Cloud's hand pleasuring himself, the way Cloud's face flushed radiating a weird emotion inside of him as his heartbeat continue on beating loudly from hearing Cloud moaning in a pleasure way.

He knew that Cloud was very adorable, but the Cloud he saw right now was very… undeniably gorgeous.

Zack felt he was drunk by the sight in front of him as his foots was moving by its own toward his brother who lean against the wall beneath the shower. And as every step he was getting closer to his brother, every sound of his heartbeat become faster and louder.

When Zack finally stood in front of Cloud, the boy seems notice another presence beside him and opened his eyes only to be surprised to found Zack there. "Z-Zack!"

From the way Cloud's face becomes flushed even more, Zack knew that Cloud was very ashamed at this situation. Well? Who wouldn't be very embarrassed and ashamed to be caught off in the middle of jerking off?

Instead of scolding his brother or saying something, Zack did something very unthinkable.

Zack put his left hand on top of Cloud's harden shaft and earned a moan in respond that sends shiver down his spine.

"Z-Zack…?" clear blue eyes was staring at his own as his name was called out, but he did nothing to respond them and instead he move his hand along Cloud's member and as he do so, arms was thrown around his neck followed by a small moan coming from Cloud.

For an unknown reason, Zack couldn't tear his eyes off Cloud. He knew that he should've stopped, he should've stopped before everything went too far. But instead of pulling away from his brother, Zack stepped closer to Cloud and put his free hand on the blonde's back to pull the boy closer to him.

The feeling of Cloud's wet naked form against his clothed one brought a weird yet pleasurable feeling inside him. That's when Zack wanted to feel more, he wanted to feel more of Cloud.

And so, he crashed his lips against Cloud. It was not a gentle kissed, but then Zack change the kiss more gentle as this time their moans was muffled together. The hold around his neck tighten as their body pressed even closer, and Zack did not missed the muffled moan from Cloud when his hand move faster along Cloud's shaft before Cloud gently broke the kiss.

"Hah…" the shorter boy let out breath that tickled against Zack's neck, and it's quite scary that just by a simple breath of Cloud against him Zack felt something run down his spine and down to his painful part of body that longed to be released out of the clothes.

He wished that Cloud could punched him or yelled or anything that manage to stop himself before everything went further, but with every breath, every panted and every moans escaped from his brother's lips it only encourage Zack that it was fine to do more. He wanted to stop… but, he couldn't.

Zack was far too blinded by lust right now. And right now as every second passed, the desire he felt for Cloud grew wider.

Zack kissed his brother on the lips once more time before he travelled his lips lower to the boy's neck, gently sucking on that smooth pale flesh and earned a gasp in returned. He trail his kisses downward to Cloud's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it for a while before moving to the boy's abdomen, placing several gentle kisses there as Cloud's hands was now gently gripping on his hair.

"Z-Zack?" the questioned tone alerting Zack that Cloud didn't have a single idea what he was going to do when Zack dropped into the wet floor on his knees. So Zack looked up to found Cloud's questioning and a bit of frighten look at those clear blue eyes, he gave the boy a smile to let him know that everything would be alright.

When Zack licked the harden shaft with the tip of his tongue, Cloud let out sharp gasp only to be followed by a scream when Zack finally took Cloud's cock inside his mouth.

The grip on his hair tighten in a painful way, but Zack didn't mind nor really pay attention to that since the only thing he could feel right now was the taste of Cloud's precum inside his mouth. It was a foreign taste, but not in a bad way. In fact, Zack found it surprising that its taste sweet and bitter at the same time.

"A-ah! Oh God…" the blonde cried before tried to take a deep breath.

As Zack sucked harder on Cloud's shaft, the boy was moaning incoherencies words as he squirmed around, his hips unconsciously jerking forward to seek for more warmth.

Hearing those beautiful sounds turned Zack on even more that it was very painful for him to hold any longer and it brought a result of Zack pulling off his belt before opened the zipper and put his hand to touch his harden erection.

As Zack moved his head up and down in result eliciting moans from his brother he started to stroke himself without breaking his lips on Cloud's shaft. The way Cloud's moans and from the way his grips tighten on his lock, Zack knew that Cloud was close. So Zack stroke himself hard and fast to seek for his own release.

"Ahn! Z-Zack! S-stop…" Cloud cried out, and Zack felt one hand placed on his shoulder in warning way. But Zack ignore those and continued on, speeding up his movements and by this time, Cloud was moaning even louder.

When Cloud spurted inside his mouth, those feeling and those taste against his tongue is what send Zack down to his own release as he spurted all out of his sperm on his hand.

Zack let go of Cloud's shaft and licked his lips as the taste of the other was still lingering and he looked up to found Cloud's tired face, eyes dangerously threatening to close and ready to fall asleep. Noticing it, Zack wash his hands with the waters that still pouring down on them and straightening his pants before stood up to turned off the shower.

"Come, I'll carry you back…" gently he whispered to Cloud and the boy did nothing to respond and stay silent as Zack grab the towel to dry them both. After finishing his task, Zack put the towel back before picked his brother up in bridal style to their bedroom.

There's two bed in their room, and Zack put his brother on the left one which is belong to Cloud before covered the boy with warm blanket.

Smiling a bit when he noticed that Cloud had fallen asleep, Zack brought his hand up to stroke the boy's hair and stopped when he realized something.

He had sex with his brother.

His brother, his family.

This thought turned in result for Zack felt disgust with himself as he stares at both of his hands with wide eyes. "W-What I've… What've I done…" Zack sigh heavily and palmed his face, shaking his head in disbelief of what he had actually done to Cloud.

Zack couldn't be more than ashamed of himself than this. He had ruin his brother innocent, he had done something that he shouldn't do.

And Zack hates himself for that.

"Fuck…" he cursed himself as he grab his hair with both hands in a painful away.

Now what should he do when Cloud was awake? He… he couldn't face Cloud that easily after what he had done to him.

Zack thought that going out of the apartment was probably the best choice right now to cool himself, and so he could at least… ran away from Cloud for a while. Because he's scared that Cloud might hated him, and he never wanted that to happen. The last thing he wanted was Cloud to scared of him or hated him.

But after what he had done to Cloud, there's no way that Cloud wouldn't feel that way toward him.

"Zack…" the soft voice of his name is what make Zack turned to look at Cloud who still asleep. It seems that his brother was having a dream where he was part of it and Zack wonder if the dream where there's a part of him was one of Cloud's nightmare.

"Don't leave me…" Zack was surprised to hear that coming from Cloud next as if the boy could read his minds in his sleep.

He put a hand on Cloud's that slowly returning his hold, and from that simple affection Zack felt even more ashamed to himself. The way Cloud touched him back didn't hold any emotion of fear or disgust toward him, and that's why he hated himself, because he had betrayed those pure feeling his little brother have for him and hurt him instead.

He had let himself fall to his own desire and let this happened.

Zack hated himself.

"I'm sorry…" Zack whispered as he tighten his hold on Cloud's hand, he kneel down on the floor and brought those hand to his lips, placing a soft kisses on it. Thousand words of apologies will never enough for what he has done to his brother, Zack was very aware of that.

It was very strange why he had desire for Cloud when he saw the boy naked like that. As a brother he should've felt no desire or lust and should've just leave Cloud alone and gave the boy some privacy instead of… helping him.

And Zack hated himself because even if he felt sorry for doing that to Cloud, he didn't regret any single thing what they've done.

Why did he felt like that? Why didn't he feel nothing when he saw his brother like that? Why didn't he felt disgusted doing something like that with his brother?

And that's when something hit Zack.

He didn't wanted to accept that, but it was the truth, and he need to be true to himself.

Even if it means that he had fallen in love with Cloud.

Loving him was wrong. But Zack had crossed the line and just couldn't turned this feeling away because it's not as easy as throwing a trash to the trash bin.

Zack silently wondered why of all people that he could fallen in love with he had fallen in love with his brother.

* * *

Okay? What did you think so far? For me, I'm quite satisfied with the result of the story, though I will never satisfied with my way of writing. Because as you can see, there are too many wrong grammar and structure. Please understand that because English is not my mother tongue and I'm just sixteen years old girl who happens to like studying in English.

This story will be angsty and a lot of torture of their feelings for each other. I don't know, but I just had a thing for angst :) But do not concern because I guarantee you that this story will have a happy ending.

Thank you for reading! Give Krystal review please? Your review motivated me to write more :) if you have something to critic about my writing, feel free to do so. I'm writing this in a rush, so if I make any mistake, feel free to tell me about it. But don't be too harsh to me please? Go easy on me yeah? ^_^

.


End file.
